VMV: Don't Say You Love Me
Duchess Productions' music video of Don't Say You Love Me from Pokemon: The First Movie (1998). Song: * Don't Say You Love Me (1999) Sung By: * M2M Song From: * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Emmy: Hey! Watch this! I'm gonna do it backwards! * Max: No way! * (Emmy Throws the Ring Backwards and Makes a Goal) * Emmy: Bull's eye! * Max: I can do that. * Emmy: Go for it, Max. * (Max Throws the Ring Out the Window) * (They Gasp) * Max: Uh-oh. * (Squirrel Sniffing) * (Max Laughs Nervously): I was close. * (Emmy Sighs): Guess we'd better wait for Dad to get it down for us. * Max: But he won't be home 'til dinner. * Emmy: I know! Let's go to Dragonland while we wait. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * Duchess: Got introduced to you by a friend. * Brittany Miller: You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend. Yes you did, oh. * Misty: The next thing I know we're down at the cinema, we're sitting there and you start kissin' me. * Ariel: What's that about? * Jasmine: You're moving too fast, I don't understand you. * Sena: I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend. No, I can't. * Usagi Tsukino: The best I can do is tell you to talk to me. It's possible, eventual. * Becky Lopez: Love will find a way. * (Pocahontas and John Smith Clip): Don't say you love me. You don't * (Alvin and Brittany Clip): even know me. If you really want me, * (George and Jane Clip): Then give me some time. Don't go * (Hercules and Megara Kiss Clip): there baby, not before I'm ready. * (Princess Atta Kisses Flik on the Cheek): Don't say your heart's in a hurry. It's not like * (Max and Lilo Clip): we're gonna get married. Give me, give me some time. * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip) * (Tuxedo Mask Kisses Sailor Moon) * Emmy: Here's how I play, here's where you stand. * Rei Hino: Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been. * Sawyer: I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice, take it slow, you keep pushing me. * Zoe Drake: You're pushing me away, pushing me away. * (Theodore and Eleanor Clip): Don't say you love me. * (Kiara and Kovu Clip): You don't even know me. If you really * (Brock and Makoto Clip): want me, then give me some time. * (Milo and Kida Clip): Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready. * (Mowgli and Shanti Clip): Don't say your heart's in a hurry. It's not like * (Belle and Beast Dancing Clip): we're gonna get married. Give me, give me some time. * (Bernard and Bianca Clip) * (Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl Clip) * (Kimba and Kitty Clip) * (Fred and Daphne Clip): Don't say you love me. You don't even know me, baby. * (Jack Frost and Elsa Clip) * (Jimmy and Cindy Clip): Baby don't say you love me, baby. * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Clip): If you really want me * (Rover and Daisy Clip): Then give me some time. Give me some time. * (Becky and Tom Clip) * (Simba and Nala Clip): Don't say you love me. You don't even know me. If you * (Robin Hood and Maid Marian Clip): want me, then give me some time. * (Snow White and Prince Charming Clip): Don't go there, baby, * (Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip Clip): not before I'm ready. Don't say * (Fievel and Olivia Clip): your heart's in a hurry. It's not like we're gonna * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip): get married. Give me, give me some time. * (Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Clip): Don't say you love me. You don't even * (Anastasia and Dimitri): know me. If you really want me, then give me * (Nick and Judy Clip): some time. Don't go there, baby, not before * (Buzz and Jessie Dance Clip): I'm ready. Don't say your heart's in a hurry. * (Dongwa and Lulu Caty Clip): It's not like we're gonna get married. Give me, give me some time. * (Shinji and Misato Clip) * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: That was fun. * Emmy: Hey! Look! * Max: I wonder what it wants? * Emmy: I dunno. * (Squirrel Throws the Ring) * Emmy: Wow. I guess we should ask him to play next time. * Max: Yeah. And he can be on my team. * (They Chuckle) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Backwards to Forwards; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon (The Misty Mermaid, & From Cradle to Save; @1997 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tai Chi Chasers (Opposite Day; @2007 Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Island Fever; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Homeland; @1989 Tezuka Productions) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Rise of the Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (The Silent Phone; @1995-1996 Gainax) Note: * Feel free to do your own. Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript